This invention relates to electric lamps in general and, in particular, to those suitable for use as marker or signal lamps on motor vehicles, among other applications. More particularly, the invention deals with improvements in the lens of such lamps.
A typical conventional lens configuration for automotive marker lamps such as stop lamps and tail lamps was that having fisheye steps over the entire lens surface, thereby to diverse vertically the light being emitted. The creation of the fisheye steps over the entire lens surface is unsatisfactory, however, because of the planar image of the lamp when lit up, and of the resulting lack of apparent quality or aesthetic appeal. There have, indeed, been strong demands from automobile manufactures for more "classy" marker lamps suiting higher grade